Nationalist Syria(99Zone)
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 246←—→ Arab Republic of Syria is an Arabian Nationalist Country, SSNP is the party that is ruling Syria. Syria and Lebanon United After SSNP got the power in Syria, Lebanon SSNP followers made a revolution in Lebanon needing SSNP to be the government, the SSNP Syria government helped SSNP Lebanon people to get the power in Lebanon, that causes the two government to make an union between two countries. Mandate of Jordan By Syria After the Union, Syrian leader attacked the north locations in Jordan, the locations fell in the Syrian hand, but King Talal II, sent the army of Jordan to fight, while Syrian Leader used his planes AF-77 Against Jordan, causing a giant destruction in Jordan, Talal II and his family ran away to Morocco, The Jordan army started the final battle with Syrian army, but the Syrian army was stronger, Syrian Army defeated the Jordan army, and conquered Jordan, making the mandate of Jordan, Talal II, ordered his the Jordan people to create a revolt, the Morocco army helped the revolt and also the Saudi army did but Syria had a stronger and bigger army trained well, with more developed weapons and more technology, caused the lost of Jordan to make Jordan a land in the Syrian borders. Syrian-Israeli conflict and Mandate on Palestine Syria started it attacks on occupied Palestine lands meaning to destroy the Mossad, Zionist replayed the attack with a one in Berut, Syrian army went to the occupied Golan Heights in qunitera and made the Israeli people run away and get out, Syria started to get inside Palestinian lands, and used it huge boats to attack Zionist from the Middle East, some countries helped Syria, like Iraq, Iran, But other countries refused, also, Zionist got a hand From USA, UK and France, Here the ultimate battle in the world started, Iraq and Iran Fought UK and USA, While Syria took care of France and Zionist, All that caused the Ultimate Victory to Syria, started The Mandate, the countries didn't accept the mandate on Palestine, as the Palestinian people wanted a free country. UN Problem and Palestine-Syria War UN was not happy of what did Syria do to the USA, UK, France, and Fall of Israel, NATO repaired themselves to conquer Syria, Syria resign itself from the UN, and repaired its Army to a fight against UN, The next day, people who are close to the UN place waked up on the sounds of the explosion of UN building, The UN is done, NATO Army cannot go fight, Syria had another problem that the Islamic countries wanted to free Palestine from the Mandate, But Syria again used the power of its Army to attack the armies, Announcing Palestine a land in Syria, UN People said that Syria did the blast, but Syria said it didn't, causing that a mystery thing. Taurus and Iskandron, Mosul and Kuwait, western southern Iran and Sinai Syria no is ready with it big country to conquer the other countries, made a big war in the Arabian and Islamic countries, Syria got the victory at the end. Syria-Nazi Civil War Category:99Zone